


Увидимся

by Eia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: Пост-ГВ, пре-ВБ. Баки живет в Ваканде, пасёт коз и занимается восстановлением.И ему очень, очень нужно встретиться со Стивом, потому что в скайпе между ними происходит что-то не то.





	Увидимся

Сначала Баки честно предположил худшее: он свихнулся. Тронулся умом после извлечения кода, вот теперь ему и мерещится на пустом месте черт знает что. Однажды вечером они болтали по видеосвязи — точнее, это он, Баки, болтал: пересказывал Роджерсу свои горные приключения в компании двенадцати упрямых и хитрых рогатых тварей. А Стив всего лишь до слез смеялся. Но, наверное, что-то наконец сошлось: рассказывалось от души, потянуть хотелось подольше, и вообще хорошо было как-то... по-дурацки. До хрустального звона. Оставалось только надеяться, что и Роджерсу — тоже: по крайней мере, он не отодвинулся от экрана, даже когда у Баки кончились слова. Так и смотрел молча. Секунды стали тягучими, как патока.

А потом Стив сказал:

— Ты там загорел, Бак. То есть... я хотел сказать, тебе... очень идёт.

И смутился. 

Да не как-нибудь, а на всю катушку — ярко и горячо, как только он один и умел. Запнулся и заалел щеками; и взгляд отвёл; и поднять не смог... Даже дышать, похоже, бросил. Потом собрался и посмотрел на Баки в легкой панике — в общем, всё, как полагается. Прямо как в юности. Настоящий привет из далеких времён.

Баки очень серьезно ответил, что пытался носить в левой руке солнечный зонт, но вечно что-то мешает. Они отшутились и распрощались, и давно пора было забыть — да и было бы что: ну, покраснел. Ну, морду похвалил. Бывают такие морды, что похвалишь — и сразу же становится неловко. 

Но Баки не забыл. Почему-то.

...

Потом всё-таки заподозрил, что дело не только в нем. Они со Стивом уже приспособились звонить друг другу по очереди каждый вечер: Роджерс был в Боготе и выслеживал криминальный канал, снабжавший взрывчаткой поредевшую группу Рамлоу, а Баки готовился сопровождать Принцессу в поездке за Кряж Джабари. Он уже через пень-колоду говорил на вакандском, коса и зулу, и теперь тренировался на детях, круживших неподалёку от его хижины, как зимние бруклинские воробьи. Этих самых детей он однажды и попросил себя причесать. 

— Привет, — сказал Стив с экрана. — Ого, ты подстригся?

— Пока нет. А что, думаешь, пора? — Баки в шутку перебросил на плечо кончик косы.

— Не-а, — Стив помедлил лишь секунду, а потом собрался и взглянул как-то слишком... прямо. — Мне нравится, как есть. Очень.

Тут уже смутился Баки. Хотя опешил, конечно, гораздо больше. В замешательстве помолчал в сторонку, прикидывая, не пора ли придать странному чувству форму вопроса. Но духу не хватило, и он просто с фальшивым спокойствием поинтересовался, как дела. Стив начал отвечать на зулу: дела были серьезные, они с командой накрыли вылетавший в Африку грузовой самолёт и среди контейнеров с оружием нашли большую партию взрывчатки. А к ней прилагалась стопка фанатских маек с логотипом южноафриканской бейсбольной команды. Романова сразу же подбросила наводку на зачищенный транспортник полицейским, и полцентнера пластида прозвучали в новостях довольно громко; но непохоже было, чтобы футболки заинтересовали хоть кого-то. Это только что подтвердила информатор Стива, Шэрон. Спецслужбы считали излишним выяснение предысторий, раз взрывчатка по адресу не дошла. А Стив не считал. Так что его команда готовилась на всякий случай посетить ближайший матч тех самых «Краун Майнз». Игра проходила в Йоханнесбурге в следующую пятницу.

— Крепких вам бронежилетов, — пожелал Баки. И всё-таки не смог: — Стиви, что случилось? Мне не по себе, когда ты так смотришь. Все хорошо?

Роджерс вздохнул.

— Прости, — сказал самое загадочное из всего, что можно было. 

Баки честно, но сердито ответил, что нет никаких проблем, и на том они закончили.

...

А потом ему приснился совершенно сумасшедший сон: они с Роджерсом в боевых костюмах возвращались с танцев. Шли по ночному Бруклину в желтом свете старинных фонарей — плечом к плечу под отголоски далёкой музыки. «Всё теперь по-другому, старик, — произнёс Баки от избытка умиротворённости. — Зуб даю, от девушек тебе теперь покоя нет». «Ты так думаешь? — улыбнулся Роджерс. — С девушками теперь ещё сложнее, чем было». «Почему?» — удивился Баки. Но Стив не отвечал. Так и шагал рядом, заложив руки в карманы. И Баки не стал переспрашивать. 

— Увидимся, — повернулся он к Роджерсу у двери своего дома.

— Спокойной ночи, — согласился Стив.

И поцеловал его.

Сказать, что потряс — ничего не сказать. В голове у Баки как будто ударили колокола. Во все стороны полетела вековая пыль. Он ошалело отпер дверь и втащил Стива за порог — просто чтобы на улице их не видели — и неведомым образом попал в свою бухарестскую берлогу. Убогую без меры, зато со слепыми окнами и одним-единственным простреливаемым углом. Не приходя в сознание, смотрел, как Стив стягивает с себя одежду. Потом они оказались вдвоём на узкой скрипучей кровати; анатомия милосердно осталась в стороне, и через пару секунд они просто были единым целым. Двое как одна плоть. И вот тогда, наконец, дошло. Накатило. Перехлестнуло. Хорошо было, как никогда в жизни, хотя и ужасно тоже; Баки и проснулся от этого. Вскочил с постели с пылающим лицом, гулко бьющимся сердцем и брызгами спермы на животе. Все ещё видел перед собой лицо Стива и в первую секунду от стыда едва не умер.

Потом поразмыслил и решил, что зол на обоих — и Роджерса, и себя. Что со Стива довольно звонков по вечерам, пока не объяснится нормально: потому что не дело — видеть, как вгоняешь друга в краску, и преспокойно продолжать, будто так и надо. А он, Баки, обязан теперь любой ценой быть в Йоханнесбурге в следующую пятницу. Вдруг Роджерс не соберётся в Ваканду. Или не сможет. Или что угодно ещё. А Баки нужно, позарез нужно увидеть его собственными глазами. Лицом к лицу. Иначе он просто не поймёт, рехнулся или нет. 

...

Т’Чалла в это время посещал север Европы с официальными визитами, и договариваться о побеге пришлось с Принцессой. Та смотрела сквозь пальцы и на куда большие риски; условились, что к приезду короля Баки должен вернуться, а если будет схвачен, то клянётся молчать об участии Ваканды в своей судьбе, как пленный коммандос. Он забросил в рюкзак фляжку с водой, компас, нож, зажигалку, сменную одежду и отключенный телефон. Повязал голову длинным платком, попрощался и пошёл на юг по короткой тропе через нагорье.

Пастушество в Африке было частью инициации воина. Первые полгода после извлечения кодов Баки прожил без крыши над головой, питаясь молоком и кровью, а в пути останавливаясь только на ночь. Считал, что обвыкся с этой землёй, и земля, похоже, обвыклась с ним. Еще до ночи он сумел пересечь границу Ваканды и через рубежное нагорье выбрался к вулканической пустыне. За плоскими каменистыми пустошами там лежало большое озеро, принадлежавшее Кении; на берегу пустовал лодочный причал, откуда время от времени моторки возили на озерные острова редких туристов. Баки забрал самую старую и легкую глиссирующую лодку, оставив на швартовочной веревке почти все свои деньги. Отчалил в густеющей темноте, распугав крокодилов, и на порядочном расстоянии от берега рискнул напиться прямо из-за борта.

Без стальной руки он был легким, как человек. Лодка под ним летела стрелой. Баки держал курс на юг, к кенийскому берегу, и две сотни километров пути уложились в ночь — даже при том, что перед рассветом он на полчаса выключал мотор и ждал в тишине, чтобы чуть позже, когда живность в озере прийдет в движение, оглушить веслом неосторожно подплывшую рыбину. 

Лодку он оставил недалеко от воды, прикрыв разлапистой корягой. Перевернуть не смог, как ни старался. Затушил костёр и пошёл на юг: следующей его целью был единственный на этом берегу озера городок Лайангалани, где были ключевая вода и грунтовая дорога, и откуда с рыбой в окрестности разъезжались рефрижераторы. А следующей, уже на закате — старая железная дорога в окрестностях Найроби, где Баки перебрался с грузовика на медленный товарный поезд. Кенийские рельсы очень условно вели туда, куда ему было нужно, но на дне открытого вагона под стук колёс он смог выспаться. Границу с Танзанией пересекал пешком почти весь день — не помогло даже то, что рискнул срезать путь через туристическую зону Килиманджаро. Зато из приграничной Аруши на юг уходили быстрые поезда: к утру Баки пересек полстраны, а к ночи уже оказался в Замбии. 

Дальше пришлось замедлиться снова: поезда с севера доходили только до железнодорожного узла Капири. А пути на юг хоть и были, но совсем не загруженные: Баки полтора часа ждал хоть какого-нибудь движения в нужную сторону и не дождался никакого. Тогда он пошёл вдоль рельсов пешком. И тут ему повезло: когда от человеческого жилья его отделяло уже километров пять, темноту за спиной прорезал свет фар пикапа. С вооруженными людьми. Все говорило о том, что дело плохо, но пока Баки прикидывал шансы, машина приблизилась, громыхая на ухабах — и он с удивлением опознал в ней ВАЗ-21-сколько-то. И в порыве вдохновения во весь голос крикнул: «Здоровы были, земляки!» 

Он не ошибся. Встречные в самом деле оказались русскими — частная охрана медной шахты, возвращались из отгула к рабочим будням. В Африке они не обжились и обрадовались Баки, как родному. Он сказал, что его зовут Алексеем, он бывший военный переводчик, а ныне — гид по сафари, и кочует по Чёрному Континенту с конца девяностых. Парни без колебаний подвинулись и усадили соотечественника с собой. С жаром рассказывали, как сильно всё изменилось дома и как его это ошарашит, вспоминали нашумевшие новости и пели песни из чартов. Довезли Алексея прямиком до Лусаки, сэкономив Баки двести километров, а по дороге ещё угостили чистой водой и остатками шашлыка. На прощание он расплел свой защитный вакандский оберег и отдал каждому по деревянной бусине.

Из Лусаки смог выдвинуться только утром — на тихоходном большегрузе. С ним и пересек границу Зимбабве по автомобильному мосту. Целые сутки колесил по тамошним дорогам, добираясь до путей автобусного сообщения с ЮАР, и ещё одну ночь докатывался до Йоханнесбурга. Прибыл утром; зашёл в привокзальный хостел, искупался, побрился, натянул безрукавку и джинсы — и с огромным удовлетворением поставил точку в своём долгом марш-броске.

И сразу же вернулся мыслями к Стиву. Даже сердце екнуло. 

...

Пригород, где располагался бол-парк «Павлин», выглядел очень благополучным. Напоминал сонные окраины европейского мегаполиса, хотя по дороге Баки на что только не насмотрелся. Скорее всего, Роджерс с командой остановились где-то тут: это было удобно. К тому же, все они хорошо смешивались со здешней средой, что в других местах могло быть проблемой. В этом вопросе Баки рассчитывал на Романову. Ее подход к конспирации не мог слишком сильно отличаться от его. 

Он обошёл окрестности стадиона дважды или трижды, когда, наконец, увидел — над продуктовым рынком в стороне от «Павлина» описал дугу знакомый дрон. Это был Редвинг, Соколиный боевой товарищ. Баки был оттуда слишком далеко, чтобы успеть засечь, не сорвавшись на бег, но ему повезло — через пару минут дрон показался опять. Он кого-то вёл вниз по улице, и Баки довольно быстро нагнал этого самого «кого» — в свободных штанах с цепью и ободранной кожанке, Сэм нёс в объятиях пакет еды. Отросшие волосы торчали вокруг головы пушистым облаком. Без Редвинга было бы не узнать. 

Баки довёл обоих до дома — стеклянной многоэтажки с рядом окон на бол-парк. Посмотрел, как Редвинг влетел в приоткрытое окно четвёртого этажа. И немного подождал, не конспиративный ли это ход.

Надо было решаться.

Он вытащил и включил телефон. Вокруг никого не было. Баки встал в тени, велел себе успокоиться и быстро набрал номер. 

— Бак! — Стив возник на экране ещё до первого гудка. Баки едва успел перевести неожиданно сбившееся дыхание. — Это ты! 

— Привет, — сказал он слегка не своим голосом. — Как дела?

— Путешествую, — улыбнулся Стив. — И волнуюсь немного. Потому что ты всё время ходишь где-то без связи. В порядке, Бак?

— О да, — кивнул Баки. — Испытание одно проходил. Потом расскажу. 

— Я так давно тебя не видел, — Роджерс склонил голову набок, как будто и правда хотел что-то рассмотреть. И перешёл на язык зулу: — Что скажешь, если я приеду к тебе?

— Когда? 

— Послезавтра?

— Черт, — Баки огорчился как можно честнее. — Не получится, Стиви — я, наверное, буду в горах. Ритуал такой... не откажешься...

Стив опечалился так, что стало стыдно. 

— А когда вернёшься? В понедельник?

— Через неделю. 

— Эх... Я думал насчёт завтра, но это нереально. А потом вы отбываете с Принцессой к соседнему племени?

— Всё верно. 

— Черт возьми, — Стив потер лицо ладонью. — Можно попробовать долететь до Дар-эс-Салама, а потом на машине по бездорожью. Если не развалится, за ночь я доеду...

— Это не обязательно, Стиви, — перебил Баки с замирающим сердцем. — Не дергайся. Мы можем спокойно встретиться и через месяц, когда будет удобнее. И через два.

— Ну да, и через год, — Роджерс отнял ладонь. Глаза у него снова загорелись. — Значит, так и решим. Завтра. Только дождись меня, Бак.

— Стиви... 

— Я успею. Правда, успею. Я очень хочу тебя увидеть, надо будет — пешком пойду... — Роджерс улыбнулся. — Как у вас в Ваканде с погодой?

Баки тоже разрешил себе улыбнуться в ответ.

— Понятия не имею, — сознался от души. — Я там, вообще-то, давно не был. Я у тебя под окнами, Стиви. Если очень хочешь увидеть, просто выгляни. 

— Б!.. — Стив отключился, не договорив. Баки шагнул из тени и задрал голову; окно наверху распахнулось настежь, и бесконечно долгую секунду Роджерс ошарашенно смотрел вниз. Растерянный и до того недоверчиво-потрясённый, что это стоило чего угодно. Так можно было и до Полюса Холода пройтись. Через Красное Море и Аравийскую пустыню. 

А потом мысли кончились, потому что Стив перемахнул через подоконник. 

Он ругался сквозь смех, душа Баки в объятиях: «Как же ты?! Господи, нет, ну как же!..» А тот нёс в ответ всякую полушутливую чушь: ехал на помощь — пусть рук нет, так хоть глаз два; вёз в подарок вакандский оберег — вот, посмотри, остались ремешок и бусина... «Серьезно, Стиви. Думаешь, ты здесь — а я могу не приехать?»

Роджерс пытался неодобрительно хмуриться, но улыбка была счастливая. И Баки ему не верил.

...

Матч начинался в три. По плану, Сэм должен был приглядывать за происходящим снаружи стадиона, а Стив и Наталья — изнутри, но теперь Романова предложила своё место Баки. Сказала, что бейсбол вызывает у неё отвращение; Баки не сомневался, что и он — тоже, но на эту тему Наталья не проронила ни единого слова. Вчера вечером она ещё раз звонила в полицию с сообщением о возможной подготовке теракта, и перед сном Стив с товарищами наблюдали, как в бол-парк приезжала большая группа взрывников с собаками. Но матч не отменили. Заодно выяснилось, что на игры «Майнз» почти без пропусков ходит посол США.

Они разобрали рации и маячки. Стив с Баки пошли внутрь — с разных сторон и в разное время. Пока Роджерс сел на трибуне слева от питчерской горки и начал приглядываться к зрительским рядам, Баки в общей толчее пробрался в подтрибунные помещения. По ходу первого иннинга он проверил все, что смог, с одной стороны поля. Потом поменялся со Стивом. Потом, чтобы не бросаться в глаза зрителям, целых четыре фрейма они просидели на месте. В начале пятого иннинга Стив снова встал, собираясь повторить обход. С задних рядов в его адрес закономерно раздался раздражённый выкрик. И тут Баки увидел: от резкого возгласа в сторону их трибуны повернулись полицейские, стоявшие по периметру поля. Все, кроме одного. Тот смотрел на часы, придерживая другую руку у уха, и не обращал на зрителей ровно никакого внимания. Тем взгляд и зацепил. 

А потом Баки вспомнил его — группа сопровождения Зимнего Солдата. И узнал — агент Роллинз, позывной Десятка. Он обернулся к Стиву и понял, что Роджерс смотрит в ту же сторону.

— Напротив левого выхода центральной трибуны, — тихо произнёс Роджерс в эфир. — Белый полицейский со шрамом на щеке. 

Он надвинул бейсболку пониже на лоб и, смущенно извиняясь перед соседями, выбрался в проход между секторами. Спустился вниз и исчез у Баки из поля зрения. Тот сосредоточил внимание на полицейских, высматривая тех, кто будет обмениваться с первым жестами в обход общей связи. Нашёл вероятных пятерых и передал по рации координаты. Сэм сообщил, что принял. И что они с Натальей уже внутри. 

До конца шестого иннинга было тихо. А в долгом перерыве перед седьмым Роллинз неожиданно ушёл с периметра в толпу. По его знаку оттянулись и оставшиеся пятеро. Баки сбежал по ступеням и повёл Десятку в толчее; чтобы не потерять, пришлось приблизиться вплотную. Тот свернул в коридор под зрительской трибуной — там было многолюдно, болельщики толпились в поисках уборных. А в конце прохода маячил Номер Два. 

Рация в ухе заговорила. Стив передал, что обезвредил Номера Три в служебке под центральной трибуной. Потом — что под курткой у него нашёл детонатор с таймером и несколько килограммов взрывчатки. В это время Роллинз отпер боковую дверь без надписи и скрылся за ней; Номер Два пока оставался в коридоре, делая вид, что следит за порядком. У Баки появилось несколько секунд, в которых между двумя его противниками была преграда.

Он быстро открыл дверь и шагнул в комнату с сумасшедшим расчетом. Роллинз обернулся к нему мгновенно, в полной готовности, с пистолетом в руке — и замер. «Приказ — обеспечить огневую поддержку», — объявил Баки. И пока диверсант смотрел на него ошарашенно, успел ударить и достать. Потом дверь распахнулась. По-хорошему, Номер Два подставлялся под выстрел, потому что пистолет Роллинза был уже в ладони у Баки. Но тот просто взял мишень на прицел, завёл в комнату и держал на месте до тех пор, пока народ из коридора не разошёлся, и не стало тихо. Потом перед ним встала моральная дилемма, но тут на выручку как раз подоспела Романова. Она смотрела на всё немного проще. Грохнула по Номеру Два дверью и добавила удар в затылок.

Взрыватель оказался у Роллинза, а переплавленный пластид — у обоих. Если бы пятьдесят килограммов взрывчатки не задержали в Колумбии, их хватило бы на каждую зрительскую трибуну «Павлина». Бруски крепились скотчем под служебной формой, а под брусками обнаружились фанатские футболки и тренировочные штаны. Похоже было, что диверсанты планировали выбираться со стадиона целыми и хорошо продумали обратный путь. 

Зато у команды Стива с этим было неважно. В их нынешнем положении помощи от полиции ждать не стоило. Наталья озвучила в эфир предложение поднять шум и ретироваться в ходе общей эвакуации, но Роджерс его отверг. Они были международными преступниками и при любом эксцессе рисковали больше, а не меньше. И особенно плох в этом смысле был неизбежный план-перехват. Стив отдал распоряжение забирать взрыватели, фиксировать диверсантов на месте и разъезжаться по одному — как можно быстрее и дальше. Он останется присматривать за пленными до конца матча, выиграет хотя бы час и уйдёт последним. Каждого просил сообщить, когда они пересекут черту города.

Романова отточенными движениями сковала обоих пленников наручниками; для надежности заложила каждому за шиворот активирующиеся от движения микрошокеры и один маячок. Баки испортил взрыватель и спрятал его во внутреннем кармане безрукавки. Потом они повторили то же самое в закутке под соседней трибуной, где Романова укладывала террористов одна. К этому времени Сэм сообщил в эфире, что закончил со своими. Стив пожелал всем удачи и велел отключаться. Наталья махнула рукой и исчезла. Следом за ней из эфира ушёл Сэм.

Баки тоже вытащил рацию из уха. Но пошёл не к выходу, а наверх, на стадион. Взбежал по ступеням, потом, пригнувшись, пробрался по проходу между рядами. И сел на своё место слева от Стива, сосредоточенно смотревшего на игровое поле. Тот слегка нахмурился, пока Баки устраивался рядом. Но не сказал ничего.

— Ты теперь до ночи из города не выберешься, — тихо сказал Баки, наблюдая за очередным полетом мяча. — Или даже до утра.

— Да, — согласился Стив. — Я потому и боялся не успеть к тебе завтра. Но в безопасных случаях перехват к утру сворачивают. — Он помолчал. — А ты почему остался?

— Это личное, — сказал Баки. И, тоже помолчав, добавил: — Хорошо играют. 

— Питчер у них ничего, — подтвердил Стив. И кивнул на горку — подающий в это самое время плевал с неё на все четыре стороны, безбожно затягивая с подачей.

— Шаманит, — усмехнулся Баки. — Видно, если плохо плюнуть — мяч не полетит.

— Или не упадёт, — предположил Стив. 

Они понимающе переглянулись и хмыкнули. Стив придвинулся ближе. Бросил взгляд на левое запястье: на дисплее отображались неподвижные точки маячков. Диверсанты не шевелились. Можно было и на поле посмотреть: питчер как раз вывел в аут троих нападающих подряд, тем и закончив предпоследний иннинг. Команды поменялись местами; Баки с любопытством наблюдал за ритуалами нового подающего, когда Стив придвинулся к нему ещё теснее. И, не поворачивая головы, не говоря ни слова, осторожно взял за руку.

Баки вздрогнул. Сердце куда-то прыгнуло. Несколько секунд он смотрел на поле, ничего не видя и слыша только сумасшедший грохот внутри себя. Потом решился и перевёл взгляд на Стива: тот неподвижно смотрел прямо перед собой. Профиль был чеканный, ни градуса в сторону Баки, ресницы отбрасывали длинные тени; и только ноздри едва заметно подрагивали, как будто воздуха не хватало. Баки опустил глаза. И сразу же почувствовал, что Стив тоже смотрит на него — долго, по-хорошему долго, такой взгляд надо было встретить и задержать, но господи... Он даже стрельнуть в ответ не мог, даже украдкой и искоса — это было выше сил человеческих. Так, не глядя, и сжал пальцы. На поле что-то происходило: кто-то бежал и падал, с трибун кричали, свистел судья... Всё шло мимо. Здесь и сейчас Баки только держал Стива за руку. И обжигался этим касанием так, что ныло в груди. 

Они так и повели друг друга к выходу — не отпуская. Но тут Стиву позвонила Наталья, а за ней — и Сэм: они оба благополучно выехали из агломерации в сторону Лихтенсдорпа. За воротами бол-парка Стив остановился — набрал номер службы спасения, передал сообщение и выдернул карту из телефона. Через полминуты на стадионе включилась сирена. Миссия была закончена.

— Отбой? — спросил Баки слегка чужим от волнения голосом. И в первый раз за все это время посмотрел на Стива прямо. Глаза у того были неожиданно темными и блестели горячечно.

— Да. — Стив шагнул ближе. — То есть, нет. То есть... боже мой... Нам нужно поговорить, Бак. 

Он обернулся к жилому кварталу в направлении их командного убежища, потом — к Баки. Собрался что-то сказать — и не смог. 

— У меня там рюкзак остался, — пришёл на помощь Баки, чувствуя, как щеки предательски теплеют. — Можно его забрать?

— Конечно, — благодарно кивнул Стив. И даже дыхание перевёл. — Все, что хочешь. Пожалуйста. Идём? 

И они пошли.

...

— Будешь кофе? — Стив запер дверь. Обернулся к Баки и быстро отвёл глаза. По пути стало немного легче, но теперь неловкость между ними снова рисковала загустеть от любого неосторожного движения. 

— Нет, — ответил тот. — То есть, да. Прости. Я ничего не соображаю.

Стив улыбнулся и пошёл к плите.

Вдалеке за окном расплывались отголоски сирен. Баки закрыл распахнутые створки. Подобрал в углу свой рюкзак, лихорадочно прикидывая, с чего начать, если не начнёт Стив. «Вот что я тебе вёз. Моя последняя Капля Удачи. Не то, чтобы я в это верил, но, пожалуйста, возьми себе». Ему нужен был хороший повод прикоснуться ещё раз. Господи. Он точно сходил с ума. 

— Тебе покрепче? — Стив сбросил с плеч ветровку и возился над туркой. 

Баки кивнул, поймав его взгляд через плечо. На Роджерсе была простая белая майка, и лопатки под ней двигались так... завораживающе, что из головы вылетело все, что Баки успел задумать. Правая лямка пересекала большой сзелена-желтый кровоподтёк.

Баки подошёл почти вплотную. Так близко, как не решился бы в здравом уме.

— Плечо цело? — спросил хрипло и тихо. 

— А, ерунда. Об угол приложился. Добавить рома, Бак?

Вместо ответа Баки медленно поднял руку и невесомо тронул кровоподтёк кончиками пальцев. Стива развернуло на месте. Молниеносно, как будто его ужалили. Дистанция мгновенно стала совсем ненормальной. Не дружеской. Полвыдоха до объятия, только выдохнуть Баки не мог. 

Стив сглотнул. Как будто боялся пошевелиться. Как будто боялся испугать. Господи, и кого — рука Баки так и застыла в воздухе, в красноречивом и откровенном полудюйме от касания. С такого расстояния он видел каждый тёмный штрих в синих радужках Стива. «Давай», — мысленно приказал себе. И... ни черта не сделал. Не смог, не решился, потому что — рехнуться, это ведь... «Нечего больше терять, — стучало в голове, — по-прежнему теперь уже не будет». И все-таки... все-таки...

А потом Стив медленно опустил ресницы. Склонил голову чуть набок и, не делая резких движений, качнулся навстречу. Накрыл губы Баки своими. Обжег и придержал — всего на мгновение, но такое тягучее, горячее, блаженно сладкое, что сердце от этого раскололось беззвучно и непоправимо. Потом слегка отодвинулся и глянул в глаза — как будто хотел оценить масштаб разрушений.

— Ещё, — почти беззвучно позвал Баки.

Стив склонился снова: так же обжигающе сладко и коротко. Баки опустил ладонь ему на затылок и получил в ответ прерывистый вздох. Стива прошило крупной дрожью, он отпустил губы Баки и прижался лбом ко лбу, ища опору. Баки понял, что плывет. Что оба они взмокли, что оба они пьяны от возбуждения, и что он сейчас потеряет голову.

— Ещё, — прошептал Стив.

И это была настоящая последняя капля. Баки потянулся к нему под грохот пульса в горле. Они целовались и не могли остановиться. Стив обхватил Баки обеими руками. Прижимал к себе до цветных пятен под веками и водил ладонями всюду, где мог дотянуться. А Баки просто брал его рот, всё быстрее и нетерпеливее, и никаких приличных слов для этого не было. На конфорке пенился и выкипал кофе; рюкзак валялся под ногами, через него приходилось перешагивать в поисках равновесия. Стив упёрся бёдрами в столешницу у плиты. Баки приподнял его, помогая усесться. Вклинился между разведённых колен и приник всем телом, взамен позволяя запрокидывать себе голову и целовать горло. На какое-то шальное мгновение вспомнил, что представления не имеет, как всё это будет.

И сразу понял, как. 

Очень быстро. И прямо сейчас.

...

В утренних новостях неслучившийся взрыв на стадионе освещался хоть и громко, но, по счастью, однобоко. Все задержанные террористы были взяты под стражу живыми. На мусорном полигоне нашли обгоревший остов минивэна, в котором с места преступления скрылся дожидавшийся товарищей диверсант. Его следы затерялись у границы с Ботсваной. Но посторонние в официальной истории теракта отсутствовали, и это было огромной удачей. А может, проявлением благодарности. Шансы на благополучное исчезновение для этих посторонних становились всё реальнее.

Баки потянулся на кровати. Чувствовал себя как огромный сытый кот.

— Поедем через Ботсвану? — предложил Стив, подкинув деревянную бусину-оберег на ладони. — Вряд ли, конечно, мы его выследим. Но я там никогда не был. Интересно.

— Ты хочешь вместе? — уточнил Баки.

— Да, — Стив повернулся на бок и, приподнявшись на локте, свесил бусину с ремешка. Улыбнулся Баки — и повёл бусиной вниз по его груди. — Разумеется, если ты не возражаешь. И даже если будешь возражать, я попробую уговорить. Так что?

— Я не буду возражать, — честно сказал Баки. — Но, может, легче будет просто назначить встречу в Ваканде через неделю? Есть же всякие тонкости.

— Например?

— Например, ты в бегах, — ответил Баки тихо, потому что бусина не останавливалась, и по коже расходились мурашки. — И тебе ни к чему привлекать лишнее внимание. А я... это я, и я вообще путешествую так, что удовольствия мало.

Стив помолчал. 

— А спорим, что много? — сказал он. 

И покраснел, но в глаза посмотрел прямо.


End file.
